Crazy
by WilderCapall
Summary: Haruka needs to stop driving Rin crazy. Sharkbait one-shot, direct aftermath of "Pride".


**Summary:** Haruka needs to stop driving Rin crazy. Sharkbait one-shot, direct aftermath of "Pride".

**Warning:** Whore!Rin timeline. Also smut and biting.

**Crazy**

"Haru," I whisper as he breaks the kiss. "Come with me. Please." I stand and take his wrist.

He hesitates. He wants me. He wants to believe that he can give himself to me and not be hurt. Haruka is nervous, but he follows.

* * *

"R-rin, you don't have to – ah!" Haruka gasps as my tongue runs the length of his cock. A single, dim light illuminates my dorm room, but it's enough to see the flush in his face, the hand to his mouth. He's so beautiful.

"I want to," I murmur.

I flick my tongue against his hipbone and marvel at the noise he makes. When I finally take his cock in my mouth, he whines and squeezes his eyes shut. I relax my throat to take him in all the way, working my tongue, careful of my teeth. My lubed fingers curl and scissor inside him,

"Rin, I'm going to – "

"Go ahead," I manage to say.

I really don't like the taste, never have, but it's Haruka, so I don't mind. I wipe my mouth, fail to avoid making a face, and I pin Haruka to the bed.

I hope he doesn't mind a little pain with his pleasure.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," I say quietly. Haru nods.

He shudders when I start nipping at him, then biting harder as he seems to like it. He _might _have trouble explaining bloody tooth marks tomorrow, but for now, neither of us seems to care terribly much.

When I reach it, I leave a bite on his hipbone, noting while I'm there that he's hard again. But I work my way back up, licking at each mark, and Haruka's twitching and shivering is gorgeous.

The curve of his neck is soft, his hair smells like chlorine, and the noises he makes are heaven. Haruka Nanase is beautiful, as close to perfect as a human being gets in my eyes.

I flip the pair of us so he's straddling me, and I angle my hips to press against him. He pulls my swimsuit down past my knees and starts stroking me – no expert, but good enough – and then he rises on his knees and starts to lower himself onto my cock.

"Haru – "

"It's my turn to make you feel good, Rin," he says, panting as my cock sinks into him. He's so tight, I start to wonder.

"Haru, have you… done this before?"

He shakes his head briefly, and I stare at him.

"And you're okay with this?"

"Yes, Rin, now _please_. I want you."

"… Okay."

I sit up about halfway, place my hands at his hips, and start thrusting upward, pushing myself deeper into him with every stroke. His hands are splayed on my chest, his own chest heaving, his eyes rolling back. I can't get over how pretty he is. I take one of his hands in my mouth, open a small cut, and suck on it. Absently, I hope he's not just pretending he's okay with that. He certainly seems to be.

Haruka's breathing hard, his mouth open, but I can tell he's trying not to be loud. For once, though, I'm not concerned about noise, and I'm feeling a little mischievous. I pull almost all the way out, pause for a moment, and then grasp his hips and slam him down on my cock. Haru lets out a loud cry of pleasure – maybe a little pain, and I feel bad about that, but he's driven me crazy.

"_Yes_, Haru, that's it," I whisper as he starts to move on his own, riding my cock, letting out little sounds of arousal as I slide in and out of him.

"Rin…" he breathes, and he leans forward to kiss me. My lips part for him, and I'm a little surprised at how aggressive he is with his tongue. It's nice that he's not going to be a doormat, though, if this is going to work out.

We come within seconds of each other, and he collapses against my chest as my cock slips out of him.

I smooth the sweat-dampened hair out of his face and kiss his forehead.

"You should go home," I murmur. Haruka looks up, and there's hurt in his eyes. "I'm not ditching you, babe, but you don't go here and you'll get in trouble if they find you." I hug him close. "Thank you, Haru."

* * *

I don't manage to sleep that night. Too many thoughts running through my head. Do I give up the Samezuka team? Quit being their whore? Leave the school altogether?

All I know is that I can't give up Haru again.

**End**


End file.
